What happens when Dean and Sam forget they are brothers?
by jowinchest224
Summary: This is set in the episode It's A Terrible Life where Zachariah takes Dean and Sam's memories to prove to Dean that he would always end up a hunter. The boys don't know they are brothers and one whiskey filled night brings more than they expected. Things are going to get messy when they do get their memories back. Very little fluff, sex, Winchest. Man these boys are hot. :)


"Look we've been over this. I don't swing that way," Dean began moodily.

Sam stood in his large office feeling very out of place in his tech clothes. He cleared his throat trying to clear up the matter. "Sir, it's not like that. This is serious. I keep having these dreams about us. The monsters were fighting – they are so real."

Dean huffed as he grabbed something from inside his desk. Sam flinched momentarily remembering the images of this strange man wielding a gun. He was surprised when he brought up two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"Drink?" Dean asked as he filled both glasses.

Sam decided this was probably his best bet to get this man to understand. He didn't know him. Hadn't met him until a few days ago. Dean was a head honcho in the company and Sam did tech support. They had nothing in common. Yet he was the guest star in all Sam's dreams. Some were foggy while others were very vivid. He saw Dean in faded jeans and a beat up old leather jacket yelling, "Sammy!" as they fought monster after monster. The image made him shiver.

"Sit," Dean demanded as he handed him his drink.

Sam took it from him taking a long sip. It burned in the most wonderful ways.

Dean leaned back in his chair sighing deeply. "So these dreams. Do you think you should maybe go see a therapist or something?"

"Don't be a jerk," Sam blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Well, don't be such a little bitch." Dean shot back instantly.

They stared at each other for a long time until Sam finally broke eye contact. "Something weird is going on here."

Dean didn't seem convinced as he threw back the rest of his whiskey pouring himself another glass. Sam chugged the rest of his and reached his out for a refill. Dean quickly filled it up and said, "How long have you been working here?"

"Not long," Sam told him not seeing how this was relevant. "This isn't about us though. I have this friend, Ian. He was a bit of a rebel. He refused to wear dress code, stole office supplies, spent half of his day watching Hentai. Well, he got called away to a floor in this building that doesn't exist. He comes back and he's like a robot only extremely terrified. It's all – work, work, work."

Dean considered this, "That may be a good thing. I just got a report and he messed it up pretty bad. I'm gonna call him to my office tomorrow to talk about it."

"Go easy on him, Dean." Sam begged.

"Were on a first name basis now? I thought it was still Mr. Smith."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, that on top of these suicides. Tell me something doesn't sound fishy to you?"

Dean's face strained. He filled both of their glasses again then cleared his throat. "I think you might be right."

Sam's face lit up. "Thank God. I can't do this alone. I have a feeling something happened to us. I've been looking up different folk lore and there are demons who can erase memories. I have a feeling we were partners."

Dean choked on his whiskey. "I am not gay!"

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Sam complained. "I mean like cops, only much cooler."

Dean sighed as he loosened the tie around his neck exposing a chunk of skin. Sam's eyes couldn't help but flicker to the nude patch of skin. Luckily, Dean didn't seem to notice. "So what do we do? How do we get out memories back?"

"I really don't know. I'm thinking the next time someone gets called to this mysterious office, we follow them. If we can catch the thing that's doing this maybe we can reverse whatever voodoo they have on us."

"Seriously? That's your big plan? What happens if we actually find something and we have no way to kill it. Get your head out of your ass, Sammy."

Sam froze. "What did you call me?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know – it just kind of came out."

They stared at each for a long moment. Sam was far from gay. He very much liked women but the man in front of him was probably the most attractive person he had ever seen. Those green eyes and freckles were pulling him in without even meaning to.

"There's something here," Sam blurted out before he could stop himself.

Dean threw back the rest of his whiskey. "Please, no chick flick moments."

Sam stood up, walking over to Dean. "I know you feel it. We – we care about each other. It seems like a little more than friends."

Dean had to admit he was right. He very fiercely protective of this gigantic, stranger. It didn't make sense but he knew he cared about him from the moment he saw him. God he was really hoping it wasn't going to be a gay thing. Yes he had experimented once. He was wasted and completely struck out with the hot brunette at the local bar. He was about to head home when he was stopped by a ridiculously attractive man. They had more drinks and eventually the man gave him a handjob in the parking lot but that was it.

"Dean?" Sam asked with shiny brown eyes.

"I don't know, man." Dean said as he jumped up walking a few feet away from Sam. The whiskey was starting to create a nice buzz. "I'm not gay." He repeated uncertainly.

"Not that you remember," Sam pressed as he took a few steps closer to him.

Dean put his hands up, "Alright close enough, Sammy."

There was that name again. Something about it pulled at the strings on Sam's heart. Between this and the whiskey, Sam found himself putting his arms around Dean. Dean only struggled for a minute then their lips pressed together. They moaned against each other in unison. Yes, this felt right. Dean let his tongue dip into Sam and soon found himself pressed up against a wall. Sam pressed his hard dick into his belly to show him what he wanted.

"Well, you don't waste much time, do you?" Dean chuckled trying to lighten to mood. The lust filled eyes of this strange man caused him to swear under his breath. Soon Dean was flipping Sam against the wall slamming him hard. He let his hands explore over the rock hard body in front of him. This man was perfect.

Soon shirts and pants found them self in a messy pile around the room. Dean took no time in pulling off Sam's underwear and taking his dick into his hand. Sam cried out loud gripping one of Dean's shoulders so tightly it may leave a bruise. Dean ran his hand up and down the shaft getting some nice throaty moans but they were enough. He dropped on his knees looking up at the tall man. Sam stared at him in disbelief. Instead of teasing Dean took the dripping cock into his mouth keeping his greens eyes locked on the brown. Sam's entire body shook wildly. Dean took this for a good sign and continued his assault. After a few minutes Sam's moans were even louder and Dean was thankful that they were the only ones left in the building.

Sam grabbed two fistfuls of Dean's hair and literally began to fuck his mouth. Dean held on for the ride never breaking eye contact.

Soon Sam was yelling, "Dean!" and emptying load after load into his mouth. Dean sucked it up hungrily loving the look of pure pleasure swirling in those brown eyes.

Sam slid down the wall coming face to face with Dean. Dean leaned in to kiss him deeply letting him taste his seed. Sam whimpered lowly.

"Lay down," Dean commanded. Sam did as he was told. Dean disappeared momentarily and came back with a bottle of lube.

"You keep lube at your office?" Sam wondered out loud.

"And napkins and skin mags. You have no idea how boring this job is," Dean complained.

Sam went to respond but Dean cut him off as he disappeared between his legs and licked across his tight hole. "Holy shit!" Sam moaned throwing his head back.

Dean shuttered loving the deep huskiness of his voice. "I want to fuck you so hard," he purred before continuing to assault the hole with his tongue. He pushed deeply in getting more moans as a reward. After a moment he sat up, lubing up his fingers. Very slowly he inserted one. Sam winced at the intrusion but allowed it. After a minute up pumping, Dean added the second. This time Sam's wince seemed to be laced with pleasure.

"You want me to fuck you like this?" Dean asked as he picked up speed pumping the fingers inside. "You want me to ram into you hard? To fuck this tight little hole of yours?"

Sam tried to talk but it came out as a long, "Mmmmmm."

"Good," Dean purred as he pulled back to lube up dick. He positioned himself above Sam taking a moment to check out his perfect muscle tone. Sam seemed to be doing the same thing as his eyes ran hungrily over the tight, muscular body above him. He let his fingers trail delicately over Dean's chest and abs until he finally rested on his swollen member. Sam smiled as he tugged on it once getting a hiss. Dean batted his hand away and slowly began pressing again his hole.

"Fuck, Dean!" Sam moaned as his body flailed.

"Shhh, Sammy. I got you." Dean whispered and to his surprise, Sam's body relaxed. This boy completely trusted him. The thought brought on a surge of emotions and Dean knew he needed a release from this build up so he pressed into Sam slowly until finally his dick filled him up completely.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked in a rough voice that sent shivers down Sam's back.

Sam nodded once. Dean began moving in and out of the tight hole. God, it was good. He tried to keep his composure but soon the slow moments became desperate thrusts. Sam cried out underneath him as Dean fucked him roughly.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Sam screamed as Dean hit his sensitive patch of nerves. He grabbed his newly hard dick jacking it roughly.

Dean felt little waves of pleasure starting to flutter through his body and he knew he was not going to hold back much longer. He thrust in and out faster, no longer holding back.

"I'm coming!" Sam called from underneath him before coating them both with his warm seed. Dean let out something between a deep moan and a battle cry then unloaded. His body shook violently as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

After he came down from his high, he pulled out of Sam and crashed down on top of him not caring about the mess. They stayed like this for a long time until Sam grabbed his face. "We're gonna do that again, right?"

"Geez, Sam. I am not a machine. I need a break."

Sam laughed happily. "No, I just mean – later. After we settle this crazy stuff."

Dean leaned over pressing his lips deeply into Sam's. He pulled away staring into his brown eyes. "You are the sexiest person I have ever seen in my entire life. I couldn't stop doing this even if I wanted to."

Sam smiled again and rested his head on Dean's chest. Soon they drifted off into a deep sleep.

When they awoke in the morning they dressed, shared a quick kiss and began working. They did some individual work on the case and soon found their indeed was a ghost. After a life threatening battle their memories were returned. Zachariah was to blame for all this.

Dean was too angry with the stupid angel to think about anything else so when he arrived back at the crappy hotel room it took him a minute to remember everything. "Holy fuck," he choked out loudly.

A small voice from the corner of the room interrupted him. "Hey, Dean."

Dean walked further into the room to see Sam looking wrecked. His hair was flipped messily and Dean could tell he had probably run his fingers through it a hundred times.

"Holy fuck," Dean repeated as he sat down on the cheap hotel bed. "We – you and I –"

"We fucked," Sam said his eyes open in shock.

"No, I did not fuck my little brother." Dean insisted as he jumped up. "No, it – it wasn't us."

"Really? Then why is my ass sore?" Sam shot back.

Dean took a moment to smirk. "It's sore?"

Sam looked disgusted. "This can't be happening."

Dean rubbed his face roughly. "This is seriously fucked."

"You know what's fucked?" Sam asked roughly as he tugged his shirt off pointing to himself. "I have a bunch of dry jizz on my chest and I'm not sure if it's yours or mine."

Dean unbuttoned his fancy shirt throwing it to the ground. "Seems like I have the same problem."

They took a moment staring at each other's bare, sweaty chest. They locked eyes and it was hard to hide the passion. Dean pictured grabbing his little throat and throwing him on the bed and fucking his brains out again. This time he would be able to really enjoy the taboo of it. Sam seemed to be thinking the same thing. They both took a few steps forward. They stared at each for one long minute then Dean's common sense snapped back.

"Shower!" he yelled unexpectedly making Sam jump. "I'm taking a shower."

"Don't forget to make it nice and cold," Sam shot back sounding so much like a snot-nosed little brother.

Dean quickly locked himself in the bathroom, stripped down and got in the shower. He let the water run over his tight muscles and soon the memories of the previous night flooded through him and he found himself pounding his dick roughly.

From outside the bathroom, Dean could hear muffled moans and he knew Sam to was having a hard time forgetting what had happened. The thought brought an unexpected grin to his face.


End file.
